


Your move, Kate.

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: I don't remember seeing where Seths hand was, SO, you remember that scene at the end of 2x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: Seth Gecko makes the first move. It takes a while for Kate to make the second. But when she does, its a damn good one.





	

Seth Gecko makes the first move. It’s what he does. He makes it without warning. In and out, quick as nick. It’s the day after she tells him about the market place. She honestly expected it sooner, because she’s eighteen, traveling with a known criminal, who has the kind of smirk and body that could enchant a witch. 

“So that’s the guy huh?” Seth asks, his eyes focused in on the tall man with the long dark hair in the black suit strutting around like he thinks he’s a god. 

“That’s the one. Rafa says he runs the whole operation. Makes a killing by skimming off the top whenever he needs,” Kate explains, and then she takes a sip of the coke that she’s been drinking. 

“What a piece of work,” Seth mutters, “and whose Rafa?” 

She hesitates. “The boy in the market place I met.” She doesn’t dare say the word culebra. He might blow a gasket. And the last thing she wants to risk is the new friend she’s met. 

“Right. Right.” There’s an irritableness to his voice that makes her worry. When she hopped in that black car with him, she wasn’t sure what he expected. Was she still his victim? Were they friends? Did he expect more? 

It’s a subject they’ve danced around for months. And she’s done her best not to get distracted by the way that he licks his lips whenever he thinks she’s not looking. Or give in, like she almost had that moment the other night when he’d towered over her like the big bad wolf come to collect only to go for his drugs instead. Thank god, she thought. Because Seth Gecko was not the kind of man who let things go. He clung to them, fiercely, and fuck whoever came in the way of that. And once she was with him, there was no crossing back. She’d be tied to him, permanently, on this lost road to ruin. 

And Kate didn’t know if she was ready to get her heart that black just yet. 

He locks eyes with her, and there’s a light in them that makes them shine like two dark, stars. “This is a good score, Kate. We’ll get our money. Get our passports. And get the fuck out. No bumps, no scrapes. Got it?” 

A warm feeling spreads through her stomach as she nods, and she’s reminded of that moment back at the Dew Drop Inn where he made almost the same promise. No bumps. No scrapes. “Got it.” 

She’s surprised when she feels his hand on her thigh. She wore a skirt that day, and she felt fingers inching up in underneath it. He’s staring at her as though challenging her to stop it. And somewhere, the old Kate is frowning with disapproval. The girl who wore a purity ring and went to Sunday School. 

But that Kate disappeared in an ancient lair of death and destruction. That Kate lost her father, and watched her brother succumb to darkness. That Kate emerged from hell, covered in blood, without a friend in the world who knew what she’d gone through. Except for the criminal who was responsible for her being there. Who emerged, alone, with everything he cared about stuck in that place of hell too. 

The Kate that is there now, in the present with him, looks Seth Gecko head on as his hands slowly pull down her panties. Just enough so that he can get access to her cunt, and then his fingers, the same ones that had fired guns, spread her lips. He strokes her the way he might have picked a lock. With careful precision, until she comes undone and she had to bite her lip and grip her chair to stop the moan from escaping her mouth. 

He had just about made her orgasm, right there, in the middle of the fucking restaurant. He smiles, leans over and whispers, “Your move, Kate.” 

And she hates him. Hates him for opening god damn Pandora’s box right before they’re about to pull off a job. Only she can close it off. But there’s an energy thrumming through her now that she’s never felt before. And maybe, just maybe, she doesn’t want to stop it. 

Then he acts as if nothing happens. Becoming focused Seth again. They plan the job like the professionals they are. 

And, like everything else in Kate’s life, hell follows her there. It follows her to the market in the form of a man with a gun pointed at her face. It follows her in the car when he leaves her on the side of the road. And it follows her that night when she buries her best friend in the yard, and her brother dangles their school mates from the ceiling of an old cabin. It follows her when she sacrifices another so that her brother might survive. And then it claimed her as its own. 

The Devil had courted Kate Fuller and won. And if her life was going to be hell, she might as well raise a little bit of it herself. 

So when the two of them are standing in the desert, having walked through hell for a third time in their life together, Kate decides to cross the line. She smiles back at him, and Richie, congratulating themselves on a job well done. So different from the last time she’d him, in that on going, vicious downward spiral. 

Happy. Content. Maybe even a little heroic, which makes her smile a bit, because he had once been the same lost soul that had said, “Everybody should have their hero switch in the off position.” 

And that…that was a kind of man she’d cross lines for. 

So she did. 

She walked to where he stood, chatting with Richie, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him so hard she bit his lip until it bled and he was the one moaning into her mouth. “Mmfuckkate.” 

When she pulled away, she smiled at him, “Your move, Seth.” 

And before she can do anything, he’s already picked her up, thrown her over his shoulder, and started carrying her towards the car with a laughing Richie following. She should be pissed, but she only grins. 

“Well brother,” Richie says later from the front seat, “I think we just got our best take yet.” 

Seth glances back at her, a grin on his face like none she’s ever seen. Like he’s stumbled across El Rey on his own. “I think so too, Richard,” he says, winking at her, “I think so too.” 

She smiles back at him, content with her place for once. Good move, Kate. Good move.


End file.
